Mr Misunderstanding
by MRSYOUNG
Summary: Derby seeks Mr. Elderman's help in wooing Adam. And as we all know, Adam is Mr. Elderman, awkward boners and general annoyance as they realize all that they needed to do was talk to each other... Adam/Derby
1. Chapter 1

Sighing contently Adam began to pack his books into his bag. Yet another stress-free day as Mr. Elderman, he was almost dreading to come back to school as Mr. Young again. His thoughts were interrupted when his favourite idiot approached him.

Hoisting his slender body up to sit on the desk said idiot began to speak, "Mr. Elderman,"

Quickly trying to interject while the boy adjusted himself until he was comfortable enough to speak again, "Derby, If I've told you once I've told you a million times, I'm not Mr.-"

Ignoring his friend, Derby spoke again, slowly at first but soon picking up speed as he normally does, "Can I talk to you? It's about Adam...uh...you know Mr. Young..." The currently elderly looking boy only nodded for him to continue, slightly curious of what he has to say about him. The spiky haired boy nervously picked at his hands, trying to think of what to say

"Well, get on with it then! I don't have all day you know!" Adam screeched, taking pride in his acting.

Derby jumped at the suddenness but quickly calmed down. "I don't know who I can talk to about this, Adam just makes me feel so..." he paused for a moment to get the right word, "Happy." He smiled queerly and looked up from his hands.

The whole time Derby was speaking Adam had been blushing furiously. He was so flustered he could barely speak but finally managed to say, "Why?" In a very quiet, calm voice; forgetting for a moment that we was still disguised as Mr. Elderman.

The smaller boy shrugged and cleared his throat. "I'm not really sure. His smile and laugh, and when he talks even though I don't know what he's talking about. Just being next to him makes me heart kind of skip a beat. It's a feeling I can't explain..."

"Love perhaps?" The smarter of the two questioned hopefully.

Derby's head shot up instantly, eyes bulging. "You think?"

Adam, who now abandoned his book bag and was leaning against the board, preparing something to say, "Well obviously, all the signs are there! Heart skipping, mushy touchy feelings," feeling adventurous and loving watching the boy squirm added another bit of proof for him while winking, "I bet you think of him while wanking it eh, son?"

Now it was Derby's turn to blush uncontrollably. "Maybe unintentionally a few times."

The young genius could feel a growing tightness in his pants; he had to sit down to hide it. "Maybe you should tell him. He might invite you to a fun fair and buy you some candy floss, or whatever it is you kids do these days." Still trying to keep up the senile old man act and help him out at the same time.

"No!" The spiky haired boy nearly shouted incredibly panicked, "Adam would hate me forever, maybe even longer," He pulled his knees up to his chest, "That would completely destroy me."

In the opinion of the young genius, Derby looked very adorable and innocent and he wanted nothing more than to leap from his chair and kiss him and tell him to calm down. But, obviously that was out of the question; considering his current appearance. He settled for a pat on the shoulder, "He will be in tomorrow, talk, flirt even, he'll come around."

Derby eased himself off the desk and gave Adam a quick hug before he left, calling behind him, "Thanks for the talk." Over his shoulder.

Adam only grunted a reply but on the inside he was bubbling with joy. Now he had to make it home before Ivy so he could transform back into Adam.

-Next Morning-

"What are you wearing?!" Echo exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Skinny jeans, why, do they make me look fat?!" Derby spun in circles trying to look at his buttock.

Echo laughed even harder, "No but, why are you wearing them?"

"So someone will notice me." He grinned.

"I'm sure EVERYONE has noticed you by now..." suddenly she caught on, "Derby you dog! You're trying to flirt with someone! So, who's the uh...lucky person?"

Derby sighed, "It doesn't matter he probably isn't even coming today." He began to bite his lip nervously still looking around the school yard anxiously.

Slab walked over to him, made a rude remark about his pants and knocked his bookbag out of his hand causing his books and papers to scatter everywhere . The tightness of his jeans made it difficult to bend over to collect everything without his ass being exposed, which made Echo continue to laugh.

"Good morning Echo, Der-" Adam froze when he saw Derby's ass sticking up in front of him, "Um...Derby, what are you doing?"

The boy on the ground instantly shot up, blushing. "Just getting my books! They fell and uh...and I was uh getting them..."

The genius laughed at his flustered state and tried to continue it, "Wardrobe malfunction? Did you grab your mom's pants by mistake?"

"No, I like these more; they fit so snugly." He finished his sentence by slapping his ass to demonstrate the 'snugness'.

Echo observed silently when she realized what was going on, they were flirting. Winking she picked up her books from a bench and stated calmly, "No shagging so early in the morning." She then left them both standing lonely blushing.

Adam grabbed the smaller boy's wrist and dragged him across the yard, "You aren't going to be late today." He laughed until he noticed everyone stealing looks at his friend's ass; making him drag him faster towards the lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know you don't need to just stand there, I can walk to class alone." Derby had his head buried in the bottom of his locker looking for his science book.

Adam leaned against another locker, arms folded over his chest, glaring at anyone who dared check out Derby. "I wouldn't have to if I weren't so worried about you getting raped on the way there."

"That's ridiculous." Finally finding his book he straightened up, "Don't look so angry, you aren't late yet."

"I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

The smaller of the two sprinted out in front of him and began a strut showing off how brilliantly tight his pants were. This made the smarter boy both laugh and turned on, the second wasn't exactly the most ideal situation for someone about to stand in front of a room full of people.

They both arrived to the classroom on time, much to Adam's surprise, and without realizing it he said, very casually, "Not get to your seat before I have to punish you." Followed by a wink. The whole room went quiet and everyone watched Derby dart to his chair. The class immediately shifted their eyes back to their teacher who was standing awkwardly at the front of the class, silently wishing he could drop dead.

'What was I thinking?! As a teacher I shouldn't be harassing a teenage boy. Then again as a teenage boy I really shouldn't be a teacher, not the point!' Adam argued back and forth with himself for several minutes before he finally decided to address his students, "Okay, class, let's get today's lesson started!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically trying to avert everyone's attention from his most recent blunder. He caught a glance of Derby who was still blushing. His eyes lingered on him a moment longer before noticing Echo's silent chuckles behind her book, causing him to glare in her direction.

"What now?!"

"Uh...What, Slab?"

"Yeah I know I don't have my homework done again but that's no reason to glare at me." The very large teenage tried to defend himself.

"Actually that's a very good reason to glare at you. But, I wasn't I was just..." The genius found himself at a loss of words, looking around for helping he noticed Derby writing something on a small piece of paper, "Derby, are you passing notes...?"

Derby who had been incredibly quiet today hadn't said anything until being addressed directly which is very strange. He shot his head up, blush, "Uh...No! I just...well I am but I left my phone in my locker so I can't text and besides we aren't learning anything ..."

Adam tried to seem angry towards the boy but it was hard when his confused state was so cute. "Alright, then let's learn things..." He turned around and pretended not to see Derby pass the slip of paper to Echo.

'It's Adam I wore the skinny jeans for. But I think it's useless he didn't even notice.' Echo smirked and quickly wrote a reply.

'No way, he definitely noticed. Trust me, I'm a girl I know these things.' Derby bit his lip and shook his head looking at her, she laughed in return.

'He straight up refused seduction.'

'Why is it the one time you actually have a chance at 'getting some' you become shy?' Derby blushed hard at this, 'getting some' was the last thing on his mind.

'He doesn't even think I'm attractive at all...'

'If he doesn't think you're attractive then why was he undressing you with his eyes when you were picking up your books? She loved torturing him.

'He was not!'

'It's true! Brush up against his leg you'll feel his boner.'

Adam had been talking for at least forty minutes about the periodic table of elements, or something like that no one really pays attention, when he turned around Derby had finished reading the note and was blushing a great deal, He walked over to the boy and snatched the note from him. "No." Was all he said taking the note to his desk; knowing very well he'd be reading that after class.

Echo laughed at Derby's suddenly ghostly face staring blankly where the note had previously been only seconds before. ''You'll have to get it back if you want him to know" she mouthed to him.

The bell rang, indicating next class. Everyone sprinted out of the room, except for Derby who was walking briskly towards Adam's desk watching him eye the note eagerly. Derby 'accidently' slipped and knocked most of the taller boy's books all around his desk, "I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" He quickly bent over pointing his ass to the sky for the third time that day sneakily shoved the note in his shoe and backed up more to pick of other papers and purposely bumped his ass into Adam's crotch. Two birds with one stone.

Feeling the sudden pressure on his pelvic area Adam jumped back and stared as Derby looked up innocently at him. He managed to create a full sentence without stuttering, "You better get to your next class now!"

Derby grinned at him but got up, grabbed his books and ran off. "Sure thing, Adam."


End file.
